


Каждую третью пятницу месяца

by Celiett



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Dates, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Они встречаются каждую третью пятницу месяца.





	

Они встречаются каждую третью пятницу месяца в ближайшем отеле с яркими неоновыми вывесками, так маняще мигающими в туманном мраке улиц.

Каждую третью пятницу Кусанаги Изумо достает из тайных запасов лучшее мартини и надевает тот самый галстук, подаренный на первую годовщину их, несомненно, странных отношений.   
Каждую третью пятницу он вновь чувствует себя неопытным мальчишкой, прихорашивающимся у зеркала и наивно мечтающем о поцелуе от очаровательной леди в пышном платьице в подарок за прекрасно проведенный вечер.  
Только вот маленькая леди в мечтах Кусанаги Изумо совсем иная и давно уже заменила платья с милыми оборками на строгую униформу Скипетра-4. Его маленькая леди больше не носит легкомысленные улыбки и, Изумо склонен согласиться, гневно нахмуренные брови идут ей намного больше.   
Пожалуй, именно такой он любит ее гораздо сильнее.

Каждую третью пятницу Авашима Сери совсем не похожа на себя. Будто бы оставляя за порогом весь груз ответственности, она может позволить себе немного расслабиться.  
Может позволить себе улыбаться и пьяно шутить, утыкаясь носом в рубашку Изумо. Периодически дергать его за подаренный галстук и не пытаться каждый раз избежать нагло расположившихся на бедрах рук.  
Каждую третью пятницу Авашима Сери может позволить себе побыть просто обычной женщиной в объятиях любимого человека.   
Пусть даже он – подданный Красного Короля.

Но ни она, ни Изумо уже не помнят, как долго длится их странная, порочная и явно преступная по всем нормам морали связь.   
Хотя быть может это даже к лучшему.  
Ведь все-таки они оба уже не смогут представить свою жизнь без этой маленькой тайны: каждая третья пятница месяца, уютный номер недорогого отеля и гулкое биение сердца под ладонями.  
И такое необходимое, такое бесценное в их циничной повседневности тепло.


End file.
